my sisters keeper
by ghlover2009
Summary: This is Days style. it is ejole. Ej and Nicole have 3 kids. two daughters. Sydney was born to save Grace's life.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 0ne~

***Sydney's P.O.V.***

I was born to save my sister's life. I was born to Nicole And EJ Dimara on January 24, 2009, 2 years after my sister Grace was born. I was named Sydney Ann Dimara. My sister was named Grace Faye Dimara. I am going to a lawyer today to sue my parents for the right of my own body. So I walked outside my mother was messing with Grace as usual. She wanted Grace to take her meds. My father was too busy with his own work. Than my mother looked at

"Sydney, where are you going?"

"To a meeting with my lawyer."

"Why?"

"To sue you and dad."

"Honey, I wish you would stop this non sense."

"Why are you acting like you care? Everyone knows I was put on earth to save Grace's life."

"You hate me Sydney?"

Grace asked me

"Gracie, go inside so I can talk to your sister ok."

"Yes mother!"

Grace said as she walked away.

"Sydney, do you really have to do this to me and your father or to Grace for that matter?"

"I am doing this for me and Johnny, even for Grace."

"Sydney Ann, you get back her right now."

My mother yelled at me. I had to hurry to get to my lawyer's office. I arrived there and waited. The lawyer was not in his office. His name was Nathan Horton. Than he arrived with coffee in his hand. He looked about 24 or 25.

"Oh hello there, I did not see you there. How can I help you? Did you lose your mommy or you a missing child?"

"No I am none of those."

"Than what is it?"

"I would like to sue my parents for the rights of my own body."

"What? Why?"

"I was born to save my sisters life."

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know my sister was born with acute promyelocytic leukemia. When I was born I had to donate my cord blood to my sister. So I would like to be Emancipated from my parents, so that I can sue them."

"Since your so young, I will work for you Pro Bono."

Than I begin to walk home. This was a new start for me and I did not know what would happen after this.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**~Nicole's P.O.V.~**

**So I was at one of Grace's appointments when I got served. Grace was in the hospital room when it happened when I was sitting there with my sister Melanie and my youngest daughter Sydney. A man with a suit came up to me.**

"**Ma'm, you have been served."**

**He handed me a yellow envelope.**

"**What is it about?"**

**My sister asked me.**

**Than I noticed my daughter Sydney was trying to leave the room.**

"**Syd, where are you going?"**

"**I have to use the bathroom."**

**She said. I could tell something was up with her like she was trying to hide something. She exited. I opened the envelope and it said that Sydney was suing me and my husband and that she blamed us for her not being able to have a normal life and that she was tired of donating organs, bone marrow etc…**

"**That is it. Melanie, you stay here while I find Sydney."**

"**Nicole, what are you going to do to her?"**

**Melanie asked frighten.**

**I barged into the bathroom with Melanie hot on my trails.**

"**Sydney, why? Why are you doing this to me? To your father and why to Grace?"**

**I screamed while I held the papers in my hands.**

"**What about me?"**

**She asked me.**

"**What you just don't care about anyone anymore?"**

"**No I never said that mom. You're the one who doesn't care about me."**

"**Your being a little selfish brat."**

"**I'm the selfish one."**

"**Yes, you are if your just going to let your sister die."**

"**I am not selfish if I was it is because of you."**

**Than I slapped her so hard across the face she had pissed me off. I felt like she was dis respecting me and her sister. Than I saw the tears well up in her eyes.**

"**How cruel."**

**My sister said to me.**

**Than Sydney ran from me.**

"**I did what I thought was right."**

"**Leaving a hand print on your daughter."**

"**She is trying to let her sister die."**

**Melanie just shook her head and left me standing there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

**I could not believe my mother. My face was in agony for two weeks after my mother had hit me so I just tried to avoid her the best I could but my father was back and I could hear them talking in the living room. She was talking to him about the medical emancipation that I wanted than I heard her scream at him.**

"**Well Elvis, if you think Sydney is so great why don't you take her out for ice cream or something?"**

**My mother said yelling at my father.**

"**We can't trick her anymore. She is not a child anymore."**

"**She is still under age and living in our house. I am so mad just get her the hell out of my house!"**

**My mother said screaming than my father yelled for me.**

"**Sydney, let's go sweat heart."**

**Than I ran to the car with my father. The drive was slow at first. My father broke the silence.**

"**You got your mother real mad kid."**

"**I know I heard her."**

"**I am sorry about your mother sweetie she is just stressed."**

"**Yeah she always is."**

**Than we went to the Dimara mansion to see grandfather.**

**~2 weeks later~**

**Grace's P.O.V.**

**My mother and I had been home for awhile so I went in layed down in my bed. I just wanted to sleep. Than my dad came in with my sister. My dad and sister sat on my bed.**

"**It seems like you have a little bit of a fever dear."**

**My father said to me.**

"**You been in that damn bed for 2 weeks. Get up now."**

**My mother said as she was standing against the wall.**

"**No I am ugly looking."**

**Than my mom left and everyone could hear her. She turned the raiser on and shaved all her hair off and than she came in and pulled the covers off of me.**

"**Now we both are ugly together."**

**When my mother did that it made me feel special of course my mother's hair grew back pretty quickly though but it was fun while it lasted.**


End file.
